La fiesta de Cadáveres de PewDiePie
by Anii The Hero
Summary: ...Nunca debiste haber recomendado ese amuleto Piggeh. / AU Se desarrolla en el AU de mi fanfic "Lullaby For a Stormy Night." Piggeh x Barrel. Stephano x PewDiePie. Muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Nunca lo habíais oído? La leyenda del colegio de primaria, Heavenly Host. Al parecer, hubo muchos casos de secuestro y asesinato. Y todos los niños pertenecían al mismo colegio._  
_¿Extraño, no?_  
_Debido a los rumores de que el colegio estaba maldito, tuvieron que cerrar._  
_El director estaba abatido. El día del cierre escaló al tejado del edificio, y se suicidó. Él quería mucho a sus niños y a su colegio. No podía soportar el perderlos..._

_Dicen que el alma del Director sigue andando por los colegios e institutos de Francia. Siempre que un niño se queda hasta tarde, alguien llama a la puerta._  
_Knock, Knock_  
_Entonces, la voz del hombre suena lentamente... _  
_"¿Aún hay alguien ahí?" Pregunta con voz grave._

_Y... entonces..._

El niño de pelo rosa, sólo iluminado por una vela tuvo que detener su historia. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta...  
Algunos alumnos del Instituto L'oubli se habían quedado a limpiar la clase de primer grado de Bachillerato, tras una pequeña fiesta de despedida del curso, ya que era el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano.  
Pero, ahora todos miraban a la puerta blancos como la leche.  
-...Piggeh... N-no tiene gracia... -Susurró un chico rubio que le agarraba la mano con fuerza a otro rubio más alto que tenía al lado. Parecía intentar deshacerse de la mano del primero, pero tampoco ponía mucho empeño.  
-Oye... Yo no he hecho nada. ¿No ves que estoy aquí? -El que relataba la historia hizo una mueca, y se alejó un poco de la puerta.  
Todos volvieron su mirada a la fuerte del sonido, asustados.  
-¿A Ú N... H A Y... A L... G U I... E N... A H Í? -Una voz grave y lenta resonó por toda la habitación.  
-¡Eek! -Una chica morena se lanzó a abrazar al rubio más bajito. Se hubiera encargado de desahacerse de ella como siempre, pero parecía a punto de llorar, así que se lo permitió.  
-Oye... Pewds... Abre la puerta... -Susurró Piggeh mordiendose el labio inferior.  
-¿¡Huh!? -El rubio se levantó lentamente. -¿P-por qué yo...?  
-¡Porque nadie más se atreve! -Aprovechando que se había puesto en pie, le empujó hacía la puerta, no muy fuerte.  
Pewds se acercó lentamente, y puso la mano en el pomo. Fue a girarlo cuando...  
-I D... A... C A S A...  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Pewds cayó al suelo, tras un grito femenino. Alzó la vista, y alguien encendió la luz, lo cual le cegó.  
Oyó la risa de Piggeh, y de alguien más. Y tras acostumbrarse la vista, pudo ver de quien se trataba.  
-Craig... -Susurró con desprecio.

-¡Wahahahaha! Tendriais que haberos visto la cara. -Craig y Piggeh chocaron las palmas, sin dejar de reir.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Craig? -Dijo Stephano, ayudando a PewDie a levantarse.  
-¡Yo le he invitado! Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? -El pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente.  
-Bueno... La reacción de PewDie ha sido muy graciosa... -Rió un poco Jennifer. Hasta que al final, todos acabaron riendo excepto los dos rubios.  
-Vale, vale, como sea. Ya hemos acabado de recoger asi que es hora de volver a casa. -Dijo Mr. Chair, limpiándose las gafas.

Todos se prepararon para marcharse, pero Piggeh los paró.  
-¡Esperad, esperad, esperad! Hay algo mas que hacer.  
Los demás le miraron mientras sacaba un muñeco de papel.  
-¿Uh? ¿Y esto? -Skully lo examinó con la mirada. -Parece estúpido.  
-¡No lo es! Es un amuleto. Ya sabeis que Skully, Mr. Chait y Stephano se marchan este año del Instituto, ¿Verdad? -Piggeh comenzó a explicar. -Pues este es un amuleto que he encontrado en Internet. El Amuleto "Para Siempre de Sachiko"  
-Amuleto Para Siempre de Sa... Sa... -Jennifer intentó repetirlo.  
-Sachiko. -Rió. -Todos nos reunimos en círculo, y decimos "Sachiko te lo rogamos" por cada persona presente... -Comenzó a contar con los dedos. -Siete actualmente. Skully, Pewds, Mr. Chair, Stephano, Craig, Jennifer y yo.  
-¿Y entonces estaremos juntos para siempre? -A Pewdie comenzó a entusiasmarle la idea.  
-Eso dice -Sonrió el pelirosa.  
-¡Entonces hagámoslo! -Al principio los demás no se veían muy convencidos, pero pronto la energía y emoción del rubio les acabó convenciendo.

Los siete hicieron un círculo.  
-Muy bien. "Sachiko te lo rogamos" siete veces. Ni una mas. Ni una menos. Si no el amuleto fallará.  
-Y... ¿Qué pasa si falla? -Preguntó la única chica del grupo. Piggeh sonrió siniestramente.  
-Fallar no es una opción.  
Todos tragaron saliva, y procedieron al ritual.

**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**  
**_Sachiko, te lo rogamos._**

-Muy bien... ¿Habéis acabado? -El grupo asintió. -Ahora agarrad este muñeco de papel. A la de tres tiraremos, y cada uno se llevara una parte. Debéis guardar esa parte con vuestra vida. Será el amuleto.

_Una..._

_Dos..._

_¡Tres!_

En el momento en el que el papel se rompió, Piggeh notó un gran dolor de cabeza.  
Oyó gritos de sus amigos, y todo se volvió blanco. Como si se hubiera levantado muy rápido de una silla. Notó un gran golpe, y dolor en sus costillas. Pero después de eso, no notó nada más.  
¿Se había caído?  
Ya no oía a los demás, sólo un silencio aterrador.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dió cuenta de que estaba a oscuras.  
Cuando sus ojos grises se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, notó grandes agujeros en el suelo. Las mesas eran más pequeñas, y había sangre en sitios aleatorios.  
Se intentó levantar, pero le dolía demasiado el pecho.  
¿Eso que salía de su boca era sangre?  
Pero... ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Ese sitio ya no era el Instituto L'oubli. Estaba seguro.  
¿Entonces...?  
Se fijó en un papel del suelo, y estiro la mano para alcanzarlo.

_"A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEL HEAVENLY HOST._  
_SE LES INFORMA QUE UN SECUESTRADOR SE ENCUENTRA POR LOS ALREDEDORES. TENGAN CUIDADO A LA VUELTA DE CASA._  
_YA HAN DESAPARECIDO -"_

El resto del papel estaba roto, y ensangrentado.  
-Un momento... -Susurró el pelirrosa. -Heavenly... Heavenly... -Su piel palideció por completo. Comenzó a toser, pero sólo salía más sangre. -No puede ser...  
Su respiración se agitó, y comenzó a hiperventilar.  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick, Tock..._

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente en la oscuridad, pero se cerraron de golpe, por no estar acostumbrado a la penunmbra. Volvieron a abrirse lentamente pasados unos segundos.

_Tick, Tock..._

El sonido de un reloj era lo único que el dueño de esos ojos podía oir. Respiró hondo y se levantó poco a poco, con esfuerzo. Tenía un gran dolor en el brazo derecho, por lo que se lo agarró con el otro.

_Tick, Tock..._

El sonido venía de su muñeca. Pero era extraño... Su reloj estaba parado.

_Tick, Tock..._

Lanzó el reloj por ahí, irritado por el sonido estúpido.  
-_Skit. Min jävla arm..._ -Se quejó el chico, en sueco, ya que el tirar el reloj sólo le causó más dolor.

_Tick..._

El sonido se detuvo, tras un gran golpe contra la pared. Felix Kjellberg, conocido como PewDiePie por sus amigos, se lo agradeció al cielo.  
Hablando de sus amigos... ¿Dónde estaban?  
Miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar.  
Estaba en un sitio bastante extraño. Era una escuela sin duda, pero las mesas eran demasiado pequeñas para ser de un Instituto. Ademas, habían agujeros en el suelo a los que no debería acercarse.  
Siguió mirando, y encontró un charco de sangre donde él estaba tirado.  
Por instinto se miró el brazo, que le dolía a rabiar. Estaba manchado pero no parecía ser suya.

Entonces, recordó. Estaba en clase con Piggeh, Stephano y los demás. ¡Incluso Craig el Barrel estaba allí!  
Piggeh les estaba contando historias de miedo...  
Entonces...  
Entonces...

Notó un gran mareo, y tuvo que sentarse apoyado en la pared, antes de caer redondo al suelo.  
-El amuleto... Sachiko Para Siempre... -Susurró recordando rápidamente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un pedazo de papel. -Esto es... Ese amuleto... Pero, ¿Dónde están los demás...?  
Estiró la mano que no le dolía hacia un lado, cuando notó algo. Hizo una mueca extraña, y apretó la mano. Notaba algo duro, como una roca, pero a la vez húmedo.  
Giró la cabeza lentamente, y cuando llegó a su punto de visión, su cara cambió. Se volvió pálido, y sus ojos celestes como el mar, estaban desorbitados. Su respiración se agitó, y comenzó a notar como le faltaba el aire.  
Retiró la mano rápidamente y se alejó hasta el punto, de casi caer en un agujero del suelo.  
Eso era...  
Eso era...  
-¡UN CADÁVER!

**0o0o0o**

Un joven de pelo rubio oro, estaba andando por el colegio abandonado.  
Había escuchado el grito de Piggeh hace nada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Ni tampoco al resto de sus amigos...  
-_Merde... _¿Dónde estas, Felix...? -Suspiró.  
Stephano siguió andando por los pasillos. Había leído un par de notas, donde daba a entender que estaba en el Heavenly Host. El mismo colegio de primaria del que hablaba la historia de Piggeh.  
Pero él era una persona tranquila, sabía calmarse en estos momentos. Por quien estaba preocupado era por su amigo PewDie.  
Si él ya de por si se ponía nervioso en situaciones absurdas y sin sentido. No quería ni imaginar como estaría ahora.  
No es como si le gustara ni nada de eso... Menuda tontería.  
Sólo... Se preocupaba por él... Porque era su amigo. Eso es, los amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro y...

_¡UN CADÁVER!_

No había duda, ese grito... ¡Era de PewDie!  
Salió corriendo por todo el pasillo, hasta encontrar la puerta de donde venía el grito. Comenzó a tirar fuertemente, mientras gritaba a su amigo que se calmara. Pero era inútil... La puerta estaba pegada a la pared, como si se tratara de una decoración. No iba a abrirse.  
Stephano empezó a darle golpes.  
-¡PEWDIE! ¡PEWDIE ABRE! SOY YO. ¡ABRE! -Pero todo era en vano. Los gritos de su amigo dejaron de escucharse. -_MERDE, MERDE, MERDE._

Agarró un pupitre de una clase cercana, y partió la puerta lanzándolo contra ella.  
-¡PewDie! ¡Ya estoy aquí! -Entró a la sala, pero no había nadie. Había una mancha en el suelo que tenía forma de humano. Como si alguien estuviera ahí. -PewDie...  
Siguió mirando alrededor, pero no había nada más. Hasta que... cerca de un pupitre, en la oscuridad...  
-Ugh. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es real? -Stephano se acercó al cuerpo, que parecía reciente. Estaba sentado contra una pared, y llevaba un gorro extraño. Encontró una nota al lado del cuerpo, junto a un ID de estudiante.

STANLEY MARSH. INSTITUTO SOUTH PARK. CLASE 3-A

_"Kyle. Creo que no lo voy a aguantar más. Esos tres niños me han pillado de sorpresa._  
_No se como ha pasado, pero he acabado cortándome mi propia lengua. _  
_El único consuelo que me queda es que tu y los demás sigáis con vida. _  
_Encontré esta llave rara, pero no he descubierto a donde pertenece._  
_Por favor, salid de_ _aquí."_

Stephano hizo una mueca. Miró alrededor, y vio una llave brillante en la mano del chico muerto.  
La agarró, preguntándose donde pertenecería, cuando una luz azul le cegó.  
-Pero... ¿Qué...?  
De pronto, justo delante suya, una luz azul brillaba con fuerza.  
-¿T U... E R E S... L A... N U E... V A... V I C... T I... MA...?  
Al parecer el espíritu de ese niño, había salido para advertirle algo. Hablaba con algo de dificultad... Era cierto, ese niño se corto la lengua, ¿verdad?  
Escuchó atentamente todo lo que le dijo. Al parecer, él y sus amigos ocupaban distintos espacios, y no los encontraría a menos que los espacios se comunicaran de alguna manera.  
-Entonces... ¿No puedo hablar con Felix? -El rubio dio un gran respiro, intentando relajarse. Pero, claramente estaba cabreado.  
¿Cómo iba a ayudar a su mejor amigo ahora?  
-H A Y... U N A... M A... N E... R A... -El espíritu le lanzó un papel, que le cortó la mejilla, y comenzó a reír de forma siniestra. -B U E... N A... S U E... R T E... H A... H A H... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Stephano empezó a escribir en el papel. Si el fantasma le había dicho la verdad, asi podría comunicarse con sus amigos.  
Una gota de sangre cayó en la hoja.  
-_Fuck..._ Tengo que limpiarme esto de alguna forma.  
En cuanto acabó de escribir la nota, salió de la habitación. Sólo esperaba que PewDie y los demás la leyeran... Tenían que saber a que se estaban enfrentando, y como sobrevivir.

Porque... Si alguno de ellos moría en ese lugar.

Sufriría el dolor del momento de su muerte. **Eternamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! -La voz desesperada de PewDie resonaba en toda la habitación. Estaba agarrado a un tablón de madera, pero a punto de resbalarse. Una fuerza extraña tiraba de él hacia abajo, y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar agarrado.

_¡PEWDIE! ¡PEWDIE ABRE! SOY YO. ¡ABRE!_

-¡Stephano! -El rubio se agarró, cuando escuchó un gran golpe en la puerta. Pero tras eso... silencio. -Stephano...  
-¡PewDie! ¿Eres tu? -Esa voz, no era la grave de su amigo rubio. Si no...  
-¡Cry! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Puso una mueca, al no volver a escuchar respuesta. Pero luego oyó pasos y una cuerda bajó hasta donde él estaba.  
-Pewds, agarra la cuerda. Te tiraré hacia arriba. -Felix se agarró de la cuerda con el brazo que no le dolía, y consiguió subir hasta donde estaba su amigo. Comenzó a respirar, aliviado, sin dejar de temblar.  
-Oye, PewDie. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? -Su amigo Cry le miraba asustado. La típica mascara que llevaba estaba desplazada hacia un lado, y tenía la ropa echa un desastre. Sus gafas estaban rotas, y tenía la cara manchada de polvo y algo de sangre. -¿Pewds? Peeeeewds~ -Comenzó a zarandearle, al no obtener respuesta.  
-Sachiko... Para Siempre... -Susurró volviendo en sí. -Ese amuleto es el que nos ha traído aquí, ¿verdad?  
-Tu también, ¿eh? Entonces tus amigos tienen que estar por aquí. No solo ellos, si no también Marzia y Ken. Yo lo hice con ellos. Pero no los he visto en todo el rato que llevo aquí.  
-¿Desde cuando estáis aquí? Hablé con vosotros hace dos días o así.  
-¿¡DOS DÍAS!? -Cry abrió mucho los ojos. -PewDie... La misma tarde que hablamos hicimos el amuleto... Pero, no es posible... Si no parece que hayan pasado ni dos horas.  
-Estoy bastante seguro de que hace dos días que no hablamos. No os habéis conectado a Skype desde entonces...

Tras hablar un rato se sentaron en silencio, uno de espaldas con el otro. Felix suspiró agarrándose las piernas.  
-¡AH! ¡ES VERDAD! -Gritó al acordarse, y se puso de pie enseguida.  
-¿Que pasa? -Su amigo se levantó también, asustado.  
-A-ahí... -Señaló tembloroso PewDie. -Hay un cadáver.  
-Oh... -El castaño se acercó hacia donde su amigo señalaba. -Ugh...  
-¿Ves?  
El rubio se acercó lentamente, y encontró una nota que no había visto antes. La cogió con una mano temblorosa, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto reconoció la letra de Stephano.  
-Eh, ¡Mira, Cry! -Dijo alegre, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Ellos chicos. Soy Stephano._  
_A estas alturas ya os habréis dado cuenta de que estamos atrapados aquí dentro. En la escuela primaria Heavenly Host._  
_Sin embargo, debo informaros de que no vamos a vernos los unos a los otros... Al menos por ahora. Estamos atrapados en distintos espacios, como dimensiones... Es complicado._  
_Aun así al parecer podemos comunicarnos por notas._  
_Si alguien encuentra esto, he dejado un bolígrafo para que firméis los grupos en los que os encontráis._  
_Por favor. SALID CON VIDA. Si morimos aquí, el dolor de la muerte la experimentaremos para siempre._  
_Revisaré esta nota cada vez que pase por la clase. Y encontraré una forma de salir de aquí._  
_Suerte._

Podía ver que en el papel había gotas de sangre en algunas zonas. ¿Stephano estaba herido?  
-¡Cry! Tenemos que encontrar a Stephano. Es peligroso ir solo en un sitio como este. -Dijo Pewds haciendo una mueca. -Vamos a salir todos juntos de aquí, _Don't worry about it._  
El castaño levantó una ceja y luego sonrió, intentando no reír.  
-_Okay!_ Pero primero, escribamos nuestros nombres para que no se preocupen. -Cry le dio la vuelta al papel, y comenzó a leer. -Mmmm... Stephano está solo. Y luego estan... ¿Craig y Piggeh?  
-¡BARREL! -El rubio infló las mejillas. -Seguro que está molestando al pobre Piggeh.  
-Heh... Si tu lo dices... Bueno, listo. ¿Salimos a buscar algo de ayuda?  
-Vale. -Pewds comenzó a andar hasta la puerta, y cuando la fue a abrir retiró el brazo rápidamente.  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Pewds? -Cry le agarró el brazo.  
-Aiiiiiiiiiish. Me duele mucho. -Gritó haciendo una mueca rara.  
-Bueno, pues busquemos una enfermería... Es un colegio, ¿no? Seguro que hay... Mientras no hagas esfuerzos, ¿vale?  
-Valeee~

0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, un chico castaño y con gafas de sol cargaba en la espalda a otro chico con el pelo de color rosa. Paseaba por los pasillos del Heavenly Host, mientras buscaba una enfermería.  
-Eh, Piggeh. -Llamó, moviendo un poco al chico. -Piggeh no te duermas, tío. Escucha. Vamos a salir de esta, ¿vale?  
-Duele... -Susurró el otro en respuesta.  
-Fuck my penis. -Comenzó a patear todas las puertas que veía, pero no había manera.  
Habían encontrado muchos cadáveres y llaves, incluso una nota del capullo de Stephano. Pero no había ni una puta enfermería. ¿Qué mierda de colegio era este? En algún momento, podría romper su propia ropa y usarla como vendas. Si no encontraba algo pronto Piggeh acabaría desangrándose. Había visto que tenía un agujero algo profundo en la barriga, debido a que cayó encima de unos cristales.  
De pronto un olor nauseabundo llegó a sus fosas nasales. Ya no era solo el olor de la sangre de Piggeh, era un olor distinto. Era como... ¿Carne?  
-No puede ser... -Craig abrió mucho los ojos, tras encontrarse con un charco de sangre, vísceras y órganos. Como si alguien hubiese estampado un cuerpo contra la pared.  
Notó como Piggeh se puso la mano en la boca, y comenzó a toser, así que salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Pero era extraño... Parecía reciente, ya que aun no se había secado la sangre.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por una puerta nueva que no había visto antes. Arriba en un cartel se leía en letras grandes "ENFERMERÍA".  
-_FUCK YEAH!_ Vamos, Piggeh. Vas a salir de esta, capullo.  
Entró de una patada, y comenzó a registrar todas las estanterías, hasta que vio un par de camillas. Puso a Piggeh en una de ellas, y siguió buscando.  
Encontró alcohol, una aguja e hilo. Su hermana mayor estaba acostumbrada a coser sus heridas de mas pequeño, para no ir al hospital y preocupar a su madre. Pero... Craig no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo él mismo.  
-Ughh... -Se quejó el pelirrosa agarrando con fuerza su barriga.  
Suspiró. Si no lo hacía, Piggeh acabaría muerto. Tenía que intentarlo todo. Pero le daba miedo cagarla ahora.  
¿Qué debía hacer?

...

Tras pensarlo unos minutos decidió que lo intentaría. Calentó la aguja con su mechero, para eliminar bacterias. Su hermana se lo enseñó hace un tiempo. Limpió con alcohol la aguja, y la herida. Piggeh se quejó, y a Craig le pareció ver como estaba aguantando por no dejar caer un par de lagrimas. Era normal, iba a cerrarla sin anestesia alguna. Cogió aire, y comenzó a coser la herida. El olor a sangre invadía toda la habitación. Pero, increíblemente consiguió cerrar la herida de forma decente. Después de eso, lo vendó.  
Piggeh se desmayó del dolor, pero no había perdido tanta sangre como pensó. Esta vez sobreviviría.  
-Heh... Joder, soy el puto amo. -Dejó los utensilio es una repisa cercana, y se acostó al lado de Piggeh. -Casi no lo cuentas, ¿eh? -Comenzó a reír, orgulloso de si mismo.  
Y mientras miraba la cara del pelirrosa, acabó quedándose dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jennifer, no te quedes atrás. -Stephano se giró para ver como avanzaba una chica morena lentamente. Sus ojos fucsia estaban repletos de lágrimas aún no derramadas. -Pasaremos por la clase para apuntar tu nombre, ¿vale?  
La chica asintió lentamente. El rubio se giró para seguir andando, pero notó como alguien agarraba su mano con fuerza.  
-Espérame... Por favor. -Susurró con la voz entrecortada. -No me sueltes.  
-Tienes que ser fuerte. -Declaró él.  
Tampoco le gustaba estar aquí. Lo estaba pasando igual o peor que ella, pero no tenía que comportarse de esa manera. Suspiró y le agarró la mano de vuelta, buscando la clase en la que dejó la nota.  
-Stephano... ¿Sabes algo de PewDie? -Jennifer, ahora parecía mas confiada. Su mano libre estaba en su pecho, cerrando el puño con fuerza. -Si algo le pasara a él... Yo...  
-¿Tu qué? -Soltó el agarre y miró a la morena con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué harías? ¿Llorar por un tiempo y luego olvidarte de él? ¿Llegaría un chico lindo a sustituirle en algún momento, verdad? Heh... Hahahaha. Estúpida.  
El cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar de rabia. No sabía porque le estaba soltando todo esto a la pobre Jennifer. Pero necesitaba dejarlo claro. Ella no le quería tanto como siempre decía. Estaba seguro que si otro chico guapo apareciera ella se "enamoraría" de él. Siempre había sido así. Ya habían pasado por ello Piggeh, Skully, Craig e incluso él mismo.  
-¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y nos haces un favor a todos? -Soltó, y tras eso se giro para seguir andando. Oyó un par de sollozos, y luego pasos alejarse. Pero lo ignoró.  
Estar en esta situación le estresaba demasiado como para también preocuparse por Jennifer.

Llegó a la clase donde dejó la nota y revisó a ver si alguien había respondido. Sonrió, al ver que Craig y Piggeh estaban bien. Siguió leyendo, y se alivió al leer el nombre de PewDie y... ¿Cry? ¿Qué hacía aquí él? Pero lo que más le impactó fue que abajo, con la misma caligrafía había un mensaje en rojo.  
-No puede ser... PewDie... Está en peligro. -Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero más aún cuando oyó un grito femenino que venía de no muy lejos. -¡_JESUS CHRIST,_ JENNIFER!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Has oído eso? -Felix agarró con fuerza el brazo del castaño, el cual sonrió.  
-No he oído nada, Pewds. Serán imaginaciones tuyas... Vamos.  
Ambos entraron a la enfermería que acababan de encontrar. Por el pasillo les pareció oler algo raro, pero no había nada sospechoso del que proveniese el olor. Ya no notaban nada, así que estaba bien.  
En la enfermería Cry empezó a mirar por los cajones, mientras Felix se sentó en la cama que estaba levemente hundida. Había sangre en las colchas, lo que le daba mala espina.  
-¿Has encontrado algo?  
-Sí. -Sonrió su amigo. -Unas vendas... Creo que aguantarán. -Le dio las vendas al rubio, y tras colocárselas en el brazo fue a seguir mirando.  
-Gracias por todo esto, Cry... De verdad. Yo... -PewDie iba a comenzar a hablar pero oyó como las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron de pronto. -¿...Cry? ¿Qué haces?  
-¡Pewds! -Todo estaba oscuro, y al rubio se le hacía difícil ver donde estaba. Pero por el sonido de la voz, no parecía estar dentro del cuarto.  
-¿Que...? -Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. No... Esto no podía estar pasando.  
Una luz roja apareció en la esquina de la habitación, seguida por otras. Cry ya no se encontraba en la enfermería. Las luces comenzaron a acercarse a la cama, haciendo a PewDie retroceder.  
-¡CRY! ¡CRY, NO! SÁCAME DE AQUÍ. -La risa de unos niños era todo lo que podía oír, y cada vez sonaban más altas, y distorsionadas. -¡CRY! ¡STEPHANO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR.  
Cayó de la cama, y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en que podía hacer.

...

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ahí.  
Se levantó rápidamente y tiró las cortinas que bloqueaban el paso. Pero no pudo alcanzar la puerta, ya que las luces rojas se pusieron en medio.  
De una forma u otra acabó en una esquina de la habitación, sin dejar de temblar. Las luces le rodearon, y si intentaba salir de ahí, le quemaban la piel.  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe, un ápice de esperanza se apoderó de Felix, pero vio como toda su ilusión se perdía al notar un gran dolor en los brazos, que le cubrían la cara.  
-¡NO! -Gritó moviendo los brazos, pero eso sólo le causaba mas quemaduras. -¡DEJADME EN PAZ!  
Pero era muy tarde. No había salida, y cada vez hacia más calor.  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y entre las luces podía ver la cara de Cry. Sus ojos azules ahora eran carmesí, y tenía una sonrisa perturbadora en su cara.  
-Lo siento, Pewdie... Pero Cry es mío. -La risa inundó la habitación, y el rubio lo miró con horror. Quería preguntarle qué coño le pasaba, pero las luces comenzaron a quemarle de nuevo.

-AAAAAAAAH

El grito de Felix fue lo último que escucharon todos sus amigos de él. Seguido de una risa que helaba la sangre del más valiente.  
Pero después de eso... Sólo silencio.

...

...

_**WRONG END**_


	5. Chapter 5

Las luces comenzaron a acercarse a la cama, haciendo a PewDie retroceder.  
-¡CRY! ¡CRY, NO! SÁCAME DE AQUÍ. -La risa de unos niños era todo lo que podía oír, y cada vez sonaban más altas, y distorsionadas. -¡CRY! ¡STEPHANO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR.  
Cayó de la cama, y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en que podía hacer.

...

Se quedó completamente quieto, sin tener ni idea de que hacer. Al final se dio por vencido. ¿De qué serviría correr? Estaba atrapado, y no tenía otra escapatoria. Las luces siguieron acercándose, hasta que se pararon muy cerca de su cara.  
Podía notar el calor, a escasos centímetros de su piel. Pero entonces, algo llamó la atención de las luces. A pesar de que no había nada cerca, las luces rojas se desviaron hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente.  
-P-pero... ¿qué? -Susurró PewDie mirando, perplejo.  
Daba igual, ahora que las luces malignas estaban distraídas podía salir sin problemas.  
Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, y tras eso no dejo de correr por los pasillos, hasta cansarse en unas escaleras. Había conseguido escapar... No podía creerlo.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, oyó voces que venían de arriba.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pewds es nuestro AMIGO. -Esa sin duda era la voz de Cry. Parecía enfadado, y no dejaba de sollozar.  
-Pft. Estúpido nenaza. No necesitas a Pewds para nada. Para eso estoy yo. -Y esa era... ¿La voz de Cry? Sonaba más grave, pero aun así la reconocía.  
-Que te jodan. Te odio. Te he dicho que dejes de seguirme.  
-No puedes separarte de mi. Tu y yo somos uno. -Una risa invadió toda la escalera.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
-Heh. Simplemente... Te quiero a ti... -Otra risa de esas que helaban la sangre llegó hasta el rubio, que se preguntaba que cojones estaba pasando en ese momento.  
-Eres insoportable, ¿sabes? -Después de eso se oyó un golpe. Como si hubieran pegado a alguien en la cara. -No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.  
-¿PERO QUÉ HACES? ¡Estas loco!  
Pasos comenzaron a correr hasta donde Pewds estaba, hasta que pudo ver perfectamente a dos figuras bajar por las escaleras. Uno era Cry, tenía la mano en los ojos, como intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. Y el otro era... ¿Cry? Era igual que él, con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos de color rojo, su mascara estaba rota y pintada de forma espeluznante, y estaba manchado de sangre por numerosas partes, sobre todo las manos. La cual tenia en la mejilla, probablemente por el golpe que le habían dado.  
-¡PEWDIE! -Gritaron los dos Crys a la vez. Uno con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el otro con una mueca de desprecio, pero los dos con una nota de sorpresa.  
-¿Cry...? -El rubio levantó el labio, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Un chico castaño estaba sentado tranquilamente en su habitación. Ni sus padres ni su hermana Monika estaban en casa en ese momento. Estaba completamente solo, y horrorosamente aburrido.  
Oyó algo en su ventana, como una piedra golpearla, así que se acercó lentamente. Abrió, y un viento fuerte se coló a la habitación. Tan fuerte era, que el pobre chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos a pesar de llevar gafas de sol.  
-_What the fuck...?_ -Susurró intentando abrirlos inútilmente. De pronto una voz melodiosa invadió su cabeza.  
-Craig~ -La voz dijo su nombre, y en los dieciocho años que había tenido de vida, nunca había oído a alguien decir su nombre de forma tan... perfecta.  
Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Ya no estaba en su habitación, si no en un jardín gigante. La gente iba vestida elegantemente, incluso él llevaba un traje de chaqueta. Todo el mundo estaban sentados en unos bancos que abrían un pasillo largo, con una alfombra blanca.  
-Craig~ -Volvió a oír la voz, que parecía venir de muy lejos.  
En los bancos distinguió a su hermana, a sus padres, a sus amigos. Incluso la sucia rata de PewDie estaba ahí.  
-¿Qué, Craig? ¿Nervioso por tu boda? -Preguntó a su lado la voz de Stephano.  
-¿Boda? -El castaño miró hacia el lado, donde estaba su ex mejor amigo.  
-Oops. He hablado demasiado. -Dijo. Y tras eso, desapareció con una humareda de polvo.  
-¿_What the fuck_ está pasando...?  
-Craig, vamos. -La voz melodiosa ahora estaba justo detrás suya. Al girarse, podía jurar que su mandíbula tocó el suelo.  
Ahí estaba Piggeh, con un gran vestido blanco, adornado con florecitas rosas. En el pelo llevaba una corona de rosas con un velo, y en las manos rosas rojas.  
-¿QUÉ? -Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo. Pero al hacer eso, la imagen se tornó borrosa.  
La voz melodiosa y tranquila, se cambió por una alterada y nerviosa que gritaba su nombre. De fondo podía oír gritos y risas de niños, lo que le empezaba a estresar. Todo el jardín de color blanco, se tornó rojo como la sangre. Y la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte y desesperada.  
-¡CRAIG! ¡CRAIG JODER, DESPIERTA!

-...¿Qué? -Craig abrió lentamente los ojos, y miró a su derecha confundido y totalmente desorientado. -Piggeh... ¿Qué haces así vestido? ¿Y la boda?  
-¿QUÉ DICES? CRAIG IDIOTA. -Comenzó a zarandearle el pelirrosa. -Craig, joder. -Señaló detrás suya, mientras le agarraba de la mano con fuerza.  
Vagamente recordó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Estaban atrapados en ese colegio abandonado, específicamente en la enfermería.  
Se giró hacia donde le señaló Piggeh, el cual parecía bastante asustado. Y de pronto su visión se vio cegada por una luz roja.  
-¿Qué es eso? -Dijo poniéndose las gafas de sol.  
-De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. La puerta se cerró y aparecieron estas luces. Estoy seguro de que no son nada bueno. -Respondió rápidamente el chico. Casi no se le entendía.  
-Vale... Tenemos que salir de aquí. -Declaró Craig. Y tras agarrar a su amigo de la mano con fuerza, corrió hacia la puerta. Por desgracia, eso pareció llamar la atención de las luces que se acercaban con rapidez.  
-JODER. NO ABRE. -Gritaron los dos a la vez tras intentar a abrirla, incluso a patadas.  
-Espera un momento. -El castaño agarró una llave que había encontrado antes, y la metió en la cerradura. Gracias al cielo, funcionó. Pero las luces ya estaban al lado, si no se daban prisa no podrían salir a tiempo.  
Lo primero que hizo fue empujar al pelirrosa hacia afuera, y tras eso salir él mismo para luego salir corriendo hacia una parte inexplorada del colegio. Por suerte las luces no les siguieron.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a recuperar el aire, cuando Piggeh empezó a reir de pronto y de forma descontrolada.  
-¿De qué te ries? -Preguntó Craig levantando una ceja.  
-¿De qué boda me hablabas? -Siguió riendo el pelirrosa, incluso más cuando el otro empezó a sonrojarse.  
-No es... asunto tuyo.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, Piggeh con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y Craig mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-En fin... -Dijo pasado un rato el segundo. -Mejor que sigamos adelante... Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.  
-Claro... -Sonrió de vuelta el pelirrosa, corriendo a anclarse del brazo del chico.  
-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó alterado, y nervioso de pronto.  
-Tengo miedooo~ -Comenzó a reír como respuesta él.  
-... Vale.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephano avanzaba por los pasillos rápidamente, buscando de donde venía el grito de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía tenia que ser tan borde con ella? A veces le gustaría golpearse mentalmente.  
No podían ser celos... Porque él nunca se ponía celoso. Era un chico tranquilo y decente, no un capullo, envidioso de la primera niñata de instituto que veía.  
Buscó por toda la primera planta, pero no dio con Jennifer. Siguió andando, decidido a ir a la segunda planta, cuando encontró una puerta que no había visto antes.  
Había zapatos de niños pequeños en la puerta, lo que le hacia pensar que sería la puerta principal.  
-Así que esto si que fue una escuela primaria... -Susurró agarrando uno de los zapatos, para dejarlo donde estaba. -¿Jennifer? ¿Estas ahí?  
Entró lentamente, y vio a la chica mirando un poster en la pared.  
-¡JENNIFER! Te he estado llamando. ¿No me habías oído? -Puso una mano en su hombro, ya que no le hacía caso. -¿Oye?  
-¡NO ME TOQUES! -Gritó empujándolo al suelo. Luego lo miró con los ojos fucsia como platos.  
-¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA? -Preguntó el rubio intentando levantarse.  
-... ha.. hahaha...  
-¿Uh? -Stephano levantó una ceja, cuando Jennifer empezó a reír como una loca. Con una mirada horrible.  
-¡HAHAHAHAHA! AAAH. HAHAHAHA. -Salió corriendo afuera, mientras su risa se oía por todo el colegio.  
-¡JENNIFER, ESPERA!

Stephano comenzó a perseguir a la chica por todo el primer piso, entrando en cada habitación que se escondía. Hasta que comenzó a subir las escaleras del segundo piso.  
-¿A que no me pillas~? HAHAHAHAHA -El rubio hizo una mueca.  
-Jennifer, ¿_What the fuck_?  
Llegaron arriba, y ella corrió hacia la izquierda, al baño de chicas. Él resopló, harto de sus tonterías. ¿Acaso pensaba detenerlo sólo por entrar al baño de señoras?  
Entró hacia dentro, pero no había nadie. Comenzó a abrir los cubículos, que estaban vacíos, hasta llegar al último que tenía una cuerda colgada del techo.  
-¿Jennifer? -Se giró, pero la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Todo se volvió oscuro, y no podía ver nada. -¿Huh? Jennifer, no tiene grac-  
De pronto, notó como dos manos le agarraban del cuello con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar.  
-J... Jen...  
-Buenas noches, Stephano... Hehehe... Haha...

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

-¿Uh...? ¿Habéis oído eso? -PewDie, miró a los dos Crys que en eso momento se estaban peleando... de nuevo.  
-No he oído nada, rubito. -Declaró el Cry "malvado".  
Al parecer, para intentar salir de aquí, su amigo intentó un hechizo de vuelta atrás que leyó en Internet. Pero resultó que creaba un "gemelo malvado" del individuo que lo realizaba.  
...Cry y sus cosas raras.  
-No me llames así. -Contestó con fastidio. -He oído como un grito, y luego una risa... De pronto, un miedo horrible invadió el cuerpo de Felix. Sintió como si le chuparan toda la felicidad, después un gran mareo, y ganas de vomitar. No podía respirar bien.  
-Pewds... -Susurró el Cry verdadero acercándose a él, pero el malo le agarró de la mano.  
-No te acerques. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
Imágenes horribles se pasaban por la mente del rubio en ese momento. Escenas grotescas de las distintas muertes acontecidas en ese sitio. Hasta llegar a una, que le hizo soltar un grito desgarrador.  
-¡PewDie! Suéltame, joder. ¡Pewds, relájate!  
-Tengo que salvarle... Tengo que... -Miró a los dos Crys, que parecían asustados. -Aun tengo tiempo.  
Tras eso, salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba. Los castaños se miraron con una ceja levantada.  
-Asi que se ha vuelto loco al final, ¿eh? -Susurró el de ojos rojos.  
-Ya puedes soltarme, ¿sabes? -Le respondió el otro.  
-Mmmm... Neh.

Felix siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños. Se acercó al cartel que decía "Baño de chicas".  
Por lo que había visto, Stephano entró aquí... Y luego... Luego...  
-¡Stephano, aguanta! -Dijo armándose de valor, y entrando lentamente. Pronto, empezó a escuchar risas y una voz femenina.

_Hahahaha. ¿Te creías muy listo, verdad?_

¿Esa era la voz de... Jennifer? Sonaba distorsionada, como si dos personas con distinto tono de voz hablaran a la vez. Pero una de ellas pertenecían a la chica sin duda. Siguió avanzando hasta entrar al baño. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

_Que lástima... Ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que me has dicho. Haha... ¡HAHAHAH!_

Comenzó a abrir las puertas lentamente, emitiendo pequeños gemidos a la vez que las puertas chirriaban.  
-¿S-Stephano...? ... ¿Jennifer?

_¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?_

Llegó a la última puerta, que es de donde salía la voz. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada. ¿Qué debía hacer...? ¿Darle una patada?  
Cogió todo el aire que pudo.

_¡PEWDIE SE VA A OLVIDAR DE TI! HAHAHAHAHA._

-¡STEPHANO! -Gritó el rubio, dándole a la puerta con toda su fuerza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tras oír una especie de cuerda tambaleándose.  
Hizo bien en coger aire, porque en ese momento lo soltó de un golpe. Dentro del cubículo, colgado de una cuerda se encontraba su amigo Stephano. Sintió como si sus piernas fueran a dejar de funcionar de pronto, y no dejaba de temblar.  
-¡STEPHANO! ¡NO! STEPHANO.  
-... F... e...lix... -Dijo el chico con dificultad.  
-¡STEPHANO! -Gracias a dios, seguía vivo, pero si no hacía algo pronto acabaría ahogándose. Tenía que ayudarle de alguna forma y rápido.  
Podía cogerlo en hombros, o... ¡Ah, si! Había visto un cubo afuera.  
¿Qué debería hacer...?

...

Al final, optó por dejar de perder el tiempo, y agarrarle para que pudiera respirar. Se puso de puntillas, para que la cuerda dejara de tensarse.  
-Vamos, Stephano... No me hagas esto. -Dijo al borde del llanto. -Venga, tío...  
Empezó a escuchar una tos fuerte, y luego alguien tomar aire fuertemente, seguido de más tos. PewDie intentó alcanzar la cuerda del cuello de su amigo y consiguió desatarla, cayendo todo el peso en sus hombros y provocando que ambos acabaran en el suelo.  
-Ugh... S...tephano... -Susurró el sueco, mirando alrededor. Al parecer había caído encima suya, así que estaba bien.  
-...¿PewDie? -Preguntó agarrándose el cuello con una mano. -PewDie... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
-Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿no crees?  
-... ¿Estas llorando? -Sintió como alguien le agarraba del cuello, pero esta vez para un abrazo. Felix estaba temblando como nunca, y de vez en cuando tomaba aire con un sollozo.  
-Eh, tranquilo. Oye, me estas ahogando...  
-¿YO te estoy ahogando? -Se separó limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano. -¡TU has intentado ahorcarte!  
-...¿huh? ¿Qué dices? No es cierto... Estaba... Con Jennifer en la puerta y entonces... no recuerdo mucho más.  
-¡Jennifer! ¡He oído su voz! ¿Dónde está?  
-... No lo se... -Susurró extrañado el rubio. -No entiendo...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Jennifer! -Piggeh y Craig se acercaron corriendo a la chica morena, que estaba jugueteando con unas tijeras en la puerta de la enfermería. -¡Hey, Jennifer!  
-Le he matado. -Dijo sonriendo ella, de la forma más siniestra que había visto en su vida. -Le he matado. ¡LE HE MATADO! HAHAHAHAHA. HE MATADO A STEPHANO~  
-¿QUÉ? -Craig agarró al pelirrosa, y tiró de él justo a tiempo para evitar que la morena le clavara las tijeras. -Jennifer... ¿Qué haces?  
-Ahora tengo que mataros a vosotros... Si todos morís. Pewds y yo estaremos solos, JUNTOS. **PARA SIEMPRE.**  
-¡PIGGEH! ¡CORRE! -Gritó el castaño, y empezó a correr con su amigo de la mano.  
-¿Pero que le pasa? ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

Los dos chicos corrieron todo lo que pudieron, hasta que Craig pateó una tabla de madera para que dejara de seguirlos. Pero Jennifer no vio el agujero en la pared, tropezó y un gritó sobrehumano se oyó por toda la planta.  
-¡Jennifer! -El castaño agarró a Piggeh para que no se acercara a ella.  
Había caído al suelo, y se había clavado las tijeras en la barriga, comenzando a sangrar.  
-Os voy a matar. Vais a morir. Os odio. MORID. -Gritó la chica intentando moverse, lo que solo profundizaban las tijeras.  
-Lo siento, Jennifer. Pero no puedo dejar que nos hagas nada. -Sentenció Craig, y tras eso, la empujó con el pie al agujero.  
Se oyó un grito, y luego un gran golpe. Pero tras eso... silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Q-qué has hecho...? -Preguntó Piggeh con los ojos como platos.  
-Escucha, tio, iba a matarnos. Era ella o nosotros, ade-  
-¡LA HAS MATADO! -El chico se alejó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar a Craig con miedo. -La has matado... ¿Quién es el siguiente...? ¿Yo?  
-¿Huh? Vamos a ver, Piggeh yo nunca...  
-¿NUNCA MATARÍAS A NADIE? -El castaño alargó la mano para agarrar la del pelirrosa, pero este le empujó, y salió corriendo.  
-¡PIGGEH! ¡OYE! ¡VUELVE! -Intentó seguirle, pero le fue imposible. Y acabó perdiéndole.

_Es peligroso ir a solas por el Heavenly Host._  
_Las almas inocentes, pueden ser invadidas por almas más fuertes._  
_Y llegar a adueñarse del cuerpo. _  
_Nunca vayas solo..._  
**_NUNCA._**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

-Stephano... -PewDie miró a su amigo, que avanzaba delante suya.  
-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó él, girándose preocupado.  
-No... nada... Sólo... Tuve un mal presentimiento de pronto. -Respondió agarrando su mano, sonriendo. -Pero ya está, no pasa nada...  
-Tenemos que buscar a Cry y... ¿Cry malvado? -Dijo el rubio. Por lo que le había contado Pewds, así era. El aludido asintió.  
-Es una larga historia... Mejor que ellos te lo expliquen. Es bastante lioso.  
-Vale...

Siguieron andando, llamando a Cry. Cuando les pareció ver una luz azul entrar a la enfermería.  
-¿Eh? ¿Y eso? -Pewds se acercó a la puerta, pero Stephano le agarró y empujó hacía él.  
-...Yo iré primero.  
-¿Uh...? ¿Vale...?  
Entró el rubio mayor, y seguido de la mano entró PewDie. Y de pronto...  
-¡MR. CHAIR! -Gritaron a la vez.  
El castaño estaba sonriéndole a unos niños azules. Uno tenia el pelo revuelto, y un agujero donde se supone que tendría que tener el ojo izquierdo. Y el otro, no tenía la zona superior de la cabeza. Mr. Chair hablaba solo, respondiéndose a si mismo, mientras los niños le miraban divertidos. Como si se rieran de él.  
-Hahaha... Y entonces le dije... Chairmode activated... Hehe... si... -PewDie se acercó un poco, pero los niños le miraron, con una expresión horrible. Se quedó congelado en el sitio... Sin saber que hacer. -Chicos... Ayuda... -Susurró el chico, con expresión de dolor.  
-¡Dejadle en paz! -Gritó Stephano.  
-F U E... R A... D E... A Q U I...  
El de gafas comenzó a levitar de pronto, tras soltar un grito aterrador. Si no se iban de ahí rápido, los fantasmas le asesinarían. El mayor agarró a PewDie de la mano, y salió de allí.

-No hemos podido hacer nada... -Susurró Felix, con rabia.  
-Todavía podemos hacer algo... Sólo necesitamos ayuda. -Dijo Stephano intentando animar al sueco.  
-... Busquemos pistas o algo...  
-Vale.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡PewDieee! Vamos, tu llama también. -Cry golpeó a su otro yo, que no parecía querer encontrar al rubio.  
-... A ti te gusta Pewds.  
-¿Huh? Claro que no, capullo. -Respondió el chico, poniéndose su máscara de pronto.  
-No es una pregunta. -Notó como de pronto, le golpeaban contra la pared. No podía ver nada, ya que su máscara estaba mal colocada. Pero no fue un problema, ya que el otro Cry la tiró al suelo. -Recuerda que tu eres yo. Y me conozco muy bien.  
-Suéltame, capullo. En ese caso a ti también te gustaría.  
-Yo ODIO a PewDiePie. ¿Me oyes?  
-Heh, pues no entiendo porque. Es de las personas más maravillo-  
El castaño no pudo seguir hablando, porque su boca se vio ocupada de pronto. Ocupada por la del otro Cry, que comenzó a besarle de forma brusca. ¿Acaso no sabía la flor delicada que... eran? Apretó con fuerza los dientes, al notar su lengua intentar profundizar el beso.  
-Nnnng... -Cry intentó apartarse, pero su parte "mala" le apretó las mejillas, consiguiendo lo que quería. Al final, hasta él mismo se dejó llevar. No podía decir que no le gustaba. Sería mentirse a si mismo... Literalmente.  
-¿CRY? -La voz de Pewds le hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, y empujarse a si mismo a un lado.  
-P-pewdie... yo...  
Los dos rubios le miraban con los ojos como platos. Stephano le puso la mano en los ojos al sueco, lo que molestó a Cry. Sabía que entre ellos dos había algo. No le caía bien ese estúpido francés.

Cry y Pewds comenzaron a andar adelante en busca de pistas, mientras el Cry "malo" y Stephano se quedaron atrás.  
-... Odio a ese hijo de puta... -Soltó el de ojos rojos.  
-Yo también odio a Cry... -Gruñó el rubio.  
-¿Uh? Decía Pewds... -El chico levantó las cejas, y luego sonrió ampliamente. -Steph... -Le agarró de los hombros. -Tu y yo vamos a llevarnos muuuuuy bien~  
-... ¿Huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Piggeh paseaba por el Heavenly Host, mirando en cada rincón. Estaba asustado... De todo. No sabía porque había reaccionado así con Craig. Era verdad que no había otra opción pero... El hecho de pensar que una persona, que estaba viva hasta hace unas horas. A la que gastaban bromas, sonreían... Alguien que había estado ahí hasta ayer. De pronto... Desapareciera para siempre.  
Y se preguntaba... ¿Sería él el siguiente? ¿Acabaría él como Jennifer? ¿Acaso iba a ver como sus amigos morían de forma horrible uno a uno, hasta acabar él mismo como ellos?  
-¿Qué te pasa? -Oyó una voz desde uno de los pasillos más oscuros, actualmente inexplorado. Allí había un niño azul, con el pelo despeinado y sin el ojo izquierdo.  
-¿U-u-un fantasma? -Piggeh se alejó rápidamente, pero el niño se acercó.  
-No tengas miedo... Me llamo Kenny. -Le tendió la mano semitransparente. -Tu y yo nos parecemos, Piggeh.  
-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Los dos tenemos un Craig... Aunque el mio ya no esta aquí. -Siguió hablando, ignorando su pregunta. -Dime, ¿Tu Craig sigue vivo?  
-... y-yo...  
-Lo has dejado solo, ¿verdad? ¿No sabes si esta vivo o muerto? -El fantasma se empezó a reír, de forma escalofriante, mientras Piggeh se alejaba poco a poco. -¿No confias en mi? ¡Tu y yo somos iguales te he dicho!  
-N-no... ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! -Kenny se lanzó a por el pelirrosa, cuando comenzaron a oírse pasos correr hacia ellos dos.  
-¡SUELTA A MI PIGGEH! -Los dos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vieron a un chico castaño acercarse a toda velocidad, con unas tijeras en la mano.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Escucha, a ti te gusta el rubito y a mi me pone el otro Cry. No estaría mal que nos aliemos... -Sonrió el Cry malvado. Entre todos le habían puesto el nombre de Ryan. Era el nombre del verdadero Cry, pero no lo usaban con él. Y así podrían distinguir a los dos Crys  
-Uhhh... Bueno... -Stephano pensó un rato. -Venga, vale. Nos aliamos. Peor no es poeque me guste Pewds ni nada... Es por ayudarte, idiota.  
-¡CHICOS MIRAD! -PewDie señaló en una esquina. Ahí había una cabeza de muñeca que daba bastante mal rollo.

_"DADME... MI...__ CUERPO..."_

-¡Eek! E-esa cosa... ¿Acaba de hablar? -Cry se escondió detrás de Pewds, para disgusto de los otros dos chicos.  
-Tenemos que encontrar a su cuerpo, entonces... -Sonrió el rubio. Stephano le miró extrañado. ¿Acaso ya era inmune a este sitio? ¿Ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar? ...O tal vez... ¿Pensaba que podían salir de ahí con vida? -¡Vamos, Stephano! -El chico le agarró de la mano, porque se había quedado atontado mirando el suelo.  
-¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Merodearon por el colegio en busca de la otra parte de la muñeca, cuando de pronto escucharon un llanto de un niño. Los cuatro chicos hicieron mueca de disgusto. ¿De dónde venía ese llanto ahora? ¿A quien pertenecía? ¿Era de otro espacio temporal...?  
Se miraron, cuando llegaron a la sala de donde parecía que venía.  
-¿En...tramos...? -Susurró el sueco, asustado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Ryan de demostrar que era un machote. Pateó la puerta, y entró, seguido por Stephano, de quien agarró la mano por la fuerza. -¡Eh! Esperadnos.  
Dentro, todo estaba bastante oscuro, sólo podía oírse una especie de voz infantil.  
-¿Dónde estáis? -Un susurro llegó hasta Felix, con una voz familiar. Como la de...  
-¡¿TORCHY?! -El llanto se detuvo de pronto, y oyeron pasos correr hacia ellos.  
-¡PEWDIE! -La voz aguda de un niño retumbó por sus oídos, mientras un chico se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, los dos Crys pudieron ver al niño desconocido para ellos. Tenía el pelo puntiagudo y de color rojo fuego, encima llevaba unas googles de cristal turbio. Probablemente, por el polvo de este lugar. Vestía una sudadera con capucha, naranja, unos vaqueros marrones, y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Tenía los ojos amarillos y la piel bronceada.  
-Uh.. ¿Stephano? ¿Quién es este...? -Preguntó Cry, mientras PewDie intentaba tranquilizarlo.  
-Es un niño del instituto. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Su grupito y él son fans del canal de YouTube de PewDie, y siempre andan acosándolo. Estan en primero. Él se llama Torchy  
-Vaya...  
-Ese... ¿Ese es Cry? -Torchy se acercó al castaño, con ojos brillantes de pronto.  
-Uh... Si, encantado chaval. -Respondió dándole la mano.  
-¡WOW! ¡La cara de Cry! Es increíble~ -Comenzó a dar saltitos el chico, agarrando su mano.

Torchy les explicó que él y sus amigos Mayo y Broomy persiguieron a PewDie y a los demás, para darles un regalo de fin de curso. Pero de pronto el suelo se abrió, y cayeron en ese lugar sin sentido alguno. Toda la calma que había tenido hasta ahora el rubio, se vio reducida a estrés de nuevo. Mr Chair y la muñeca podían esperar... Lo importante ahora era encontrar a los niños.  
Anduvieron llamando sus nombres, y rezando por que no estuvieran en espacios distintos al suyo.  
-P-PewDie... -Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, que iba de su mano.  
-¿Si? Dime, ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó el sueco sonriendo, para que el pequeño no estuviera nervioso.  
-Tengo que... ir al baño...  
-¿HUH? ¿Con todo lo que has llorado aun tienes liquido ahí? -Gritó Ryan, entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡NO SEAS CAPULLO CON EL CRÍO! -Gritó Cry, dándole en la cabeza.  
-¡OYE!  
Ambos Crys empezaron a pelearse por el suelo, mientras Torchy se mordía el labio inferior.  
-PewDie de verdad, de verdad tengo que ir...  
-Tranquilo, Cry y yo buscaremos un baño, mientras Steph y Ryan siguen buscando a los demás, ¿vale?  
-¡NO! -El de ojos rojos se levantó de pronto. -Queee... Yo llevo al niño y vosotros les buscáis. De todos modos no conozco a los mocosos, y si que he visto unos baños... Stephano. -El castaño le dio un codazo al francés. -Acompáñales.  
-...¿Seguro? -PewDie miró a Torchy, pero este asintió fuertemente.  
-¡SI! Este Cry mola aun más que el otro.  
Cry sonrió, falsamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que su COPIA molaba más? Bueno... Tenía que mantener la calma. No podía parecer un psicópata ante Pewds.  
-Vale, ¡Buena suerte! -PewDie lo soltó, y Ryan cogió al pelirrojo de la mano.  
-Vosotros también. Y si encontráis a los mocosos gritad.  
-¡Okay! -Cry se despidió con la mano, mientras el otro le hizo un gesto con los dedos que significaba que estaría vigilándole. Él simplemente le sacó el dedo de en medio, con una sonrisa mientras Torchy comenzó a reír.


	9. Chapter 9

Torchy no se soltaba de la mano de Ryan en ningún momento. Tenía tanto miedo... Y se hacía tanto pis...  
-¿F-falta mucho? -Preguntó, poniendo ojitos de cordero. El castaño le miró con una ceja levantada.  
-No. Estamos cerca... Si tantas ganas tienes, hazlo en la pared, niño.  
-C-creo que me aguantaré... -El Cry malvado rodó los ojos.  
-Haz lo que te de la gana.

Llegaron al baño más cercano, y el pobre pelirrojo entró como alma que lleva el diablo. Ryan se quedó esperando fuera, de brazos cruzados cuando oyó una voz familiar.  
-¡Cry! -Cuando se giró, allí estaba uno de sus amigos... Si es que podía llamarlo así ya que realmente era amigo del otro Cry.  
-Ken... -Susurró con desprecio. Sabía perfectamente que era un chico DEMASIADO cariñoso con él mismo para su gusto.  
-Oh dios mio. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. ¿Has visto a Marzia? -El chico se acercó un poco. -Oye, ¿Qué te pasa en los ojos...?  
-... No te acerques... -Con un ruido seco, Cry sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. La encontró un rato antes.  
-...¿Cry...? ¿Qué...?

-Aaaaah~ Que a gusto me he quedado. -Susurró Torchy con cara de satisfacción. -Ahora iré co...  
De pronto, el chico notó algo golpearle la espalda. Al girarse, el mismo baño que había usado para aliviarse... Contenía el cuerpo inerte de alguien colgado del techo.  
-...C... -Comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras que sus pulmones no se llenaban de aire. -Cry... -Susurró intentando moverse, pero sus piernecitas no le respondían. Oyó un golpe a lo lejos, y fue lo que le sacó de su estado de shock. Comenzó a correr y en cuanto vio al chico con la mascara rota, mirando por un agujero, se lanzó a abrazarle.  
-CRYYYYY -Gritó, llorando.  
-Ugh.. ¿Qué carajos te CREES que estas haciendo, niñato? -Preguntó el de ojos rojos, intentando deshacerse de él. -¿Estás llorando? Pft. Pequeño marica.  
-N-no estoy llorando. -Dijo limpiándose la cara, con un pucherito. -C-cry... ahí dentro... había un cuerpo.  
-¿Uh? ¿Estaba antes?  
Torchy negó con la cabeza, mientras que la sonrisa del mayor cada vez se alargaba mas, hasta el punto de asustar al pequeño.  
-...¿Cry?  
-Parece que hemos vuelto a cambiar de espacio...  
-...¿D-de espacio? -¿Significaba eso que ya no estaban con Pewds?  
-Si... ¿Y sabes que significa eso...? -El castaño sacó de nuevo la navaja que ahora estaba manchada de sangre. La cara de Torchy palideció de pronto. No... No podía. -Ya no te necesito para nada, mocoso.  
-N-no.. ¡NO CRY! -La tierra empezó a retumbar a sus pies, mientras que no apartaba la mirada de los ojos carmesí del castaño.

_NO TE ACERQUES_

**o0o0o0o0o**

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! -La voz de Craig parecía doble, cuando se puso delante de Piggeh y el fantasma, con tijeras en la mano.  
-haha... HAHAAHAHA. ¿Crees que vas a espantarme con eso, mortal retrasado? -El castaño empezó a reír también, lo que hizo que el chico azul se sorprendiera.  
-No. Pero en estos segundos que he usado para distraerte, Piggeh ha conseguido escapar.  
Kenny miró por detrás de su hombro, y era cierto. No había rastro del pelirrosa. Craig notó entonces una fuerte presión en el cuello, el aire no podía pasar por su tráquea, mientras que lo último que vio antes de que sus gafas se rompieran, fue la cara de horror de Piggeh. Asomado desde una clase esperando que pasase el peligro.  
-Heh... Para que luego PewDie diga... Que soy mala persona... -Dijo en un susurro con su último aliento, cabreando más al fantasma, que aumentó la presión -Ghhhk...  
Entonces, un temblor comenzó por toda la zona.  
_"¿Huh...? ¿Un terremoto?"_

**o0o0o0o0o**

-¿U-un terremoto? -Pewds se agarró en Cry y Stephano para no caerse. Ambos chicos parecían querer matarse con la mirada. -Ohh... Ya ha pasado... Menos mal. Me pregunto como les irá a Torchy y al otro Cry.  
-Seguro que están bien. Los encontraremos pronto. -Aseguró el castaño, mientras agarraba de la mano al rubio. Stephano resopló de pura ira, y se metió por en medio.  
-¡Mira, Felix! ¿No es el cuerpo de la muñeca?  
-¡ES VERDAD! ¡_Awesome_, Stephano!  
El sueco fue a recogerlo, dejando a los otros dos chicos solos.  
-¿De qué vas? -Soltó Cry.  
-¿De qué vas tú? Es penoso la forma evidente en la que intentas ligarte a Felix. -El francés cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido. Estaba bastante enfadado en ese momento, y no era consciente de lo que decía... como siempre.  
-Pft. ¿Acaso a ti te gusta PewDie?  
-... -¿Qué se supone que debía responder? Si ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía con certeza...  
-¿Eres su padre? -Otro silencio por parte de Stephano. -Pues deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos... Bastante daño le has hecho ya.

Cry se fue al lado de Pewds para mirar la muñeca, mientras el rubio se quedó ahí... ¿Bastante daño le había hecho ya...? ¿Acaso Felix... no le quería a su lado?  
Le miró el rostro preocupado, hablando con Cry... Tal vez lo mejor sería irse... A pesar de lo que le prometió a Ryan. Él no pintaba nada allí.  
-Sal de aquí pronto... Felix... -Susurró, dando media vuelta y marchándose por otro pasillo.

-Woah... Así que si le damos esta muñeca a los niños soltarán a tu amigo...  
-¡Eso dice!... Un momento... ¿Cry? ¿Y Stephano? -Preguntó PewDie, tensándose de pronto.  
-Oh tío... Dijo algo como que no soportaba estar con un par de idiotas y se fue... -Cry sonrió ampliamente, esperando que el rubio se olvidara de él.. Pero no fue asi.  
-... Tenemos que encontrarle.  
-¿C-cómo?  
-Jamás soportaría que le pasara algo a Stephano. Tenemos que encontrarle, Cry. Vamos. -El tono serio de PewDie le hizo entrar en razón... Había sido un egoísta... Y puede que ahora Stephano hubiera hecho una locura...  
Pero él siempre complacía a todos. ¿Acaso no podía ser un poquito egoísta en su vida? ¿Aunque fuera un poco...? ¿Porqué tenía que salir todo mal...?

Daba igual lo que hiciera...

Porque Felix quería a Stephano. Y Stephano a Felix.

Pero... ¿Podía algo tan estúpido como el amor salvarlos en esa situación...?


	10. Chapter 10

Un par de chicos de unos veinte años iban pegando carteles por las calles de Francia. En ellos, se veían los rostros de diez niños. Tres de ellos más pequeños que los otros.  
-Gonzalez... -Susurro la chica, de pelo marrón y ojos llorosos. -¿Dónde están..?  
El chico albino, vio como la muchacha rompia a llorar, agarrando la foto de su hermano y su prima.  
-...Estan con Stephano... Estará todo bien, tranquila Monika. -Gonzales le dio un abrazo, pero la chica se apartó de un golpetazo.  
-Sin mariconadas, Broberg. -El francés sonrió un poco.  
-Eh, vosotros. -Una voz grave llamó la atención de ambos. -Menos burradas, y más trabajar. Mi hermano no se va a encontrar solo.  
Maiden se giró, cortada, intentando retener las lágrimas que volvían a batallar por salir.  
-Oye, Kevin. Todos hemos perdido a nuestros familiares. Tu hermano no es el puto culo del mundo. -Gonzalez se acercó al pelirosa fornido, que le miraba con odio. -Heh. Aunque todos crean lo contrario.  
De pronto, dejó de sentir los pies en el suelo. El hermano de Piggeh le estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa, y lo empujó contra la pared.  
-Escucha, capullo... Ni se te ocurr-  
-¿Pero que COÑO hacéis? Dejad las tensiones sexuales para otro momento. Ahora hay que encontrar a los chicos. -Soltó la hermana mayor de Craig, tirando a ambos chicos de un empujón. -...Joder...  
-... Vale... -Soltaron los dos, apartando sus miradas el uno del otro, y volvieron a pegar carteles.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Stephano caminaba por los pasillos del Heavenly Host, con cautela. Había escuchado una especie de quejido no hace mucho, que venía del piso inferior. No podía negar que tenía algo de miedo... ¿Pero y si era PewDie el que lloraba? Aunque mejor pensado... PewDie estaba con su queeriiiiiiido Cry. Tsk. No tiene tanto de interesante. Ni siquiera le había enseñado su estúpida cara hasta ahora...  
Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía cierto atractivo...  
Y por eso, lo odiaba aún más.  
-Torchy... -Distinguió el nombre del pequeño que acompañaba el otro Cry, entre los quejidos. Entonces... ¿Eran los niños?  
-¡Chicos! -El rubio entró al salón de clases, para encontrar a un niño y una niña más pequeños que él. El chico de piel y pelo color claro, y la chico por el contrario castaña y morena.  
-¡Stephano! -Gritaron a la vez, lanzándose a darle un abrazo.  
Por lo menos ya tenía excusa para buscar a PewDie...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Piggeh temblaba dentro de la clase 3-C. Hacía un rato que ya no oía ruido en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Craig...? Rezaba, en silencio por que estuviera vivo.  
Notó una lagrima caer por su mejilla.  
Solo quería que abriera la puerta de la clase... Le dijera que tenían que salir de ahí, y le agarrara de la mano para arrastrarle por los pasillos y encontrar a sus amigos.  
Más lagrimas se le escaparon de sus doloridos ojos.  
Tenía tanto sueño... Y frío... No podía quedarse ahí quieto por más tiempo o se congelaría. Pero... ¿Qué importaba eso ya?  
Se tocó la barriga, donde tenía una herida antes. Comenzaba a producirle un dolor punzante apenas soportable.

_"Entonces... Se acabó..."_ Soltó una sonrisa irónica, antes de cerrar los ojos.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Abrió un ojo, molesto. ¿Qué era eso ahora?

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Pasos... ¿Acercándose?

_"AYUDA POR FAVOR."_ Un grito desesperado, resonó por el pasillo, con voz familiar. _"¡PEWDIE. STEPHANO. CRY! NO QUIERO MORIR"_ De pronto, un poco más lejos resonó una risa que helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

Piggeh se levantó de un salto, cuando los pasos se acercaron lo suficiente abrió la puerta de la clase rápidamente. Alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo rojo fuego, pero sin siquiera pensar en quien era, agarró la mano del chico y lo introdució en la clase cerrando tras de si.  
-Piggeh... -Susurró, pero su boca fue tapada por la del pelirrosa, que lo había arrinconado en la pared, acurrucados en el suelo.  
-No hagas ruido... -Susurró también él. El niño asintió.

_"Mocoso... Heh... Puedes esconderte todo lo que quieras... Te encontraré al fin y al cabo... Hehe... HE... HAHAHAHAHAHA" _

Todo el cuerpo de Piggeh volvió a temblar. Por no hablar del mareo que tenía por levantarse tan rápido. Y ahora notaba el suelo temblar también...  
Un momento...  
-¡Un terremoto! -Dijo el pelirrojo, quien pronto reconoció por la voz como Torchy. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí...? No era momento de preguntar ahora. Sólo esperar que el terremoto pasara... Y sea lo que fuese lo que le perseguía se largara..

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Stephano... -Mayo, que iba agarrado en la mano izquierda del chico francés, se limpió un par de lágrimas de la mejilla. -¿Dónde está Torchy?  
-Bueno.. Estaba con el otro Cry. -Respondió, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Otro Cry...? -Susurró Broomy, en su típico tono calmado. No parecía muy nerviosa... Más bien preocupada por Mayo y Torchy, lo que sorprendió a Stephano.  
-Umm.. Es complicado... Pero no os preocupéis, chicos... Pronto saldre-  
-¡AAAAAAAH! -El pequeño albino, comenzó a gritar señalando hacia adelante.  
Broomy, había dejado atrás su mirada de poker, y ahora sus ojos estaban desorbitados, con la boca entreabierta.  
Stephano, también tenía la suya abierta, sin terminar su frase.

En frente suyo... Estaba el cuerpo de un chico castaño, con los ojos cerrados, y unas gafas de sol rotas en el suelo. Con unas tijeras clavadas en la barriga. En la pared en la que estaba sentado, escrito con sangre se leía el nombre de "Kenny McKormick", y una sonrisita.

En frente suyo... Estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Craig.


End file.
